


Levi x Armin Fanfic (I don't have a name for it)

by Hattera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jealous Erwin Smith, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Protective Eren Yeager, secrecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattera/pseuds/Hattera
Summary: He noticed the books that Levi was holding and opened the door more, “Please, come in.” Levi stepped in and set the books down on the end of Armin’s bed. He turned as Armin was closing the door.“Armin,” Levi spoke. Armin looked over at him. Levi took his steps closer to Armin, closing in. “Lock it.”“Sir?”“The door. Lock it,” he could see Armin blush lightly as he complied. “I don’t want to be interrupted again.”





	Levi x Armin Fanfic (I don't have a name for it)

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, so to be quite honest, I have no idea where this story is going. I started writing it because a couple of friends of mine shipped Levi and Armin together, so here we are. I'm not sure how graphic this story might get, but for now, it's not really anything. I also don't have a name for the fanfic so if you guys have any suggestions please let me know in the comments.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~<3 Hattera

It was a quiet day at the regiment for the Survey Corps. In fact, it had been almost a week without seeing a titan. Levi sat across the table from Erwin, who was looking over a new strategy routine for the regiment. He glanced to his left at the window as he thought to himself silently.

Erwin spoke to Levi, though he was in an odd state of being unaware and did not hear the Commander speak. This simply made Erwin smirk and gain a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Quite smart, yes?" Levi finally looked up from his thoughts, a somewhat questioning look on his face. Erwin's smirk only grew before fading as he repeated the question in a slightly different way. "They are all quite smart, aren't they? Your troop."

Levi took his glance back to the window, "They're lazy pieces of sh*t." He then took a sip of his tea. Erwin let out a small laugh, getting up and going to the window. He looked out to see Levi's troop down below. Jean and Eren were in what looked like a heated argument as Mikasa and Armin were pulling the two of them apart. Or at least trying.

"Hm... Perhaps Kirstein and Jaeger... What about Ackerman and Arlert?"

Erwin smirked once more as he caught a glimpse of Levi blushing lightly. Levi, of course, was very quick to hide the pink in his cheeks. "Ackerman is good in combat I suppose. However, she needs to learn to control her emotions. Arlert is... he's smart I guess." Levi took yet another sip of tea before setting his cup down on the table. He then got up and walked over to Erwin. As his height was little in comparison to his commander, he looked up at him from under his bangs. "I know what you're implying. Don't."

Erwin, looking down at him, replied, "What am I implying?"

Captain Levi, instead of replying, simply narrowed his eyes in a glare and turned away. Erwin watched as Levi walked to the table, taking his tea and then walked out of the room. Levi was always very quiet and has his secrets, though Erwin has known him long enough to know a change in him if he saw one. He had noticed lately how Levi would watch Armin the most in their training and how he would avoid Armin's gaze if he were to ask a question or talk to him in general.

He looked back out the window and watched as Levi broke up Jean and Eren's fight, giving Jean a swift knee to the stomach and an elbow to Eren's nose, possibly breaking it.

Levi took both of them by the ears, walking them towards the stable. "Look here you brats. Knock the f*ck off and clean the sh*t out of these stables. Get into another argument and you'll both be sleeping in the cellar tonight." He pushed them into a horse stall and left them to their newly assigned chore. As he walked back inside, he told Mikasa and Armin to follow him.

He stopped by a storage room and got out some cleaning supplies. "It's a waste for you to be doing nothing. Ackerman, go clean the dining hall. Come find me for inspection when you're done," he said as he passed off the supplies to her. He then looked at Armin as she went off to do as instructed.

Armin looked at Levi, "What will you have me do, Captain?" Levi did not answer, but instead started down the hall, gesturing for Armin to follow him.  
As they walk, Armin becomes curious. “So, um Captain…? Where exactly are we going?”

Corporal Levi looked back at him as he said, “I want you to help me clean my office.” In all honesty, Armin was confused. He never expected the Corporal’s office to be dirty enough to even need cleaning. Nonetheless, as they got to his office, it was just as Armin expected. Spotless.

“I cleaned most of it this morning, however, I didn’t get to use the lacquer or finish dusting,” Levi told Armin as he went to a cabinet to get out more cleaning supplies. So, it was not that his office was not clean, it was that he wanted help finishing cleaning it.

Armin was okay with this, in fact, he was okay with spending any time with the Corporal. Levi handed Armin a cloth and the lacquer, “You can polish up my desk.”

“Yes, Sir.” Armin gives his Captain a grin as he takes the supplies and goes over to the desk. Levi meanwhile goes across the room to dust a bookshelf. As Armin started to polish the desk, he looked over at Levi. He noticed all the books that were on the shelf he was dusting. “You have so many books!”  
“Hm? Oh. I suppose so.” Levi grinned a little. “You have an interest in books?”

Armin nodded with a grin across his face, “I love books. I enjoy learning about places outside of the wall. One day I’d like to see it if I can…”

Levi thought on this a moment, before looking at his collection of books. “Well, I have quite a few here on the outer world beyond the wall. You’re welcome to read them if you’d like.”

“Really? You’d let me?” Armin asked. Levi simply nodded in reply and Armin grinned happily to himself.

They both continued cleaning in silence for a while. As Levi finished dusting the last of the shelves, he looked over at Armin. He grinned a little and started moving towards him.

“There, that should be all of it, Sir…” Armin stood up from cleaning one of the desk legs and noticed Levi moving closer to him. Armin backed up slightly but bumped against the desk. He blushed lightly as Levi stood close. He was pressing slightly against him and had his hands on the desk at Armin’s sides. He moved a hand gently up Armin’s until he was softly caressing his cheek.

They stayed like this quietly for a moment, both looking into each other eyes. Then, Levi slowly leaned in to kiss Armin.

“LEVI!!!” Hanji yells as she bursts through the door. Both Levi and Armin pushed away from each other, startled at Hanji’s sudden intrusion. “Where did you send Eren off to? I had a wonderful idea for an experiment I can run on him!” She curled her hands in a diabolical way, with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose as he sighs to himself, “He’s down at the stables. Kirstein and that brat were in another fight.”

“Oh perfect! I can use Jean too!” Her mischievousness only seemed to grow. She turned around toward the door and thought to herself out loud. “If I can get Jean to insult Eren, which should be pretty easy… I can determine how well Eren can control his anger! I should probably do this at the well…”

Levi rolled his eyes and walked over to Hanji, guiding her to the door. “You can do whatever you want to the brat, but leave my other cadets out of it. And next time you think to come in here without so much as knocking, I will have Commander Erwin discontinue the approval on your experimentations.” He then pushed her outside of his office. She looked back at him, stuttering slightly at the thought of losing her freedom to science. “Oh. And don’t cause any messes that I’ll have to clean up.” And with that he shuts the door, this time locking it.

“Um Sir, I should probably go anyways… If Hanji is going to be running experiments on Eren, I should be with him… Who knows what she’ll do to him…”

Armin was worried for Eren because he knew how irritating he thought Hanji to be, “And your office is pretty clean as it is.”

Levi sighed, “So much for that… Very well…” He unlocked the door and opened it for Armin.

Armin started towards the door, “I admire your efforts though, Sir.” With that, Armin gave Levi a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room blushing. Levi watched him with a surprised look on his face as he went down the hall. Lifting a hand to his cheek, he thought of the moments before Hanji so rudely interrupted them. His lips had barely even skimmed Armin’s. He now had to think of another way to get himself alone with him if he wanted to try once more. And looking across the room at the bookshelf, he gained just that thought.


End file.
